


guns, lighters and a pretty boy

by jujaeist



Series: the boyz love series [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but hOW, does he even have a day to rest, mafia boyz, or not? who knows, sangyeon is their boss, saw a tweet about this and wanted to write, thanks to you one jujae stan on twt, the answer is obviously no, this will be chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujaeist/pseuds/jujaeist
Summary: juyeon's head is full of him, he lives in juyeon's mind rent free. hyunjae is a beautiful boy, this is a fact that no one can deny. like, try to say something else and your hair will be on your hands and you will have a broken nose the next second for sure.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: the boyz love series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	guns, lighters and a pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jujae fic here but its not my first time writing about them! I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I did when I was writing it. I appreciate kudos and comments, so it would be good if you could drop something, thank you guys💛

An 11 membered street gang, some are also still a student that brings home homework.

11 of them, called TBZ, live in the deep of Seoul streets, in a place no one actually knows.

They steal hearts, documents, money... And sometimes, _homework_ because they don't want their little bros to fail their classes.

1 of them is pretty gay. Sorry, should have said all of them.

Its just, Juyeon is a little bit more gay to be exact.

His glance at Hyunjae is evidence of this.

He loves him so much. He always say 'Hyunjae deserve my love. He deserves everything good in this cruel world. He should be protected at all costs.'

Others usually agree with this, even tho sometimes he goes over the limits, knowing that Hyunjae actually saved his life they understand him.

Their life is like a rollercoaster, dangerous and uncertain but they still manage to be happy about little things. They love being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stream The Stealer, lets get them their 2nd (and so much more) win, lets give them what they deserve Deobi, I love you💕


End file.
